The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
A display driver (LCD driver) is known as an integrated circuit device which drives a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel. A display driver may include a memory (SRAM) which stores image data supplied to a data driver (e.g. JP-A-2001-222249).
The display driver including a memory has a problem in which the yield of the display driver decreases due to a defective cell (defective memory cell or defective bit) which exists in the memory cell array. In recent years, the number of pixels of the display panel and the number of bits of the memory provided in the display driver have been increased. If the number of bits of the memory is increased, the yield decreases to a large extent due to a defective cell of the memory cell array. JP-A-5-36297 discloses a redundant memory selection fuse element.